


Meeting Distraction

by missconcepts (purmassuri)



Series: mahae and eros [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Mark Lee (NCT), Boys in Skirts, Dom Mark Lee (NCT), Don't Like Don't Read, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, Fluff, M/M, Omega Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Shameless Smut, Sub Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, it's kinky and filthy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29962848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purmassuri/pseuds/missconcepts
Summary: The underground boss couldn’t care less about their audience. All he knew was that he loved having his sweet, lovely mate get down on his knees and take all of him in one go.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: mahae and eros [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203761
Comments: 4
Kudos: 125





	Meeting Distraction

His ever so sweet omega hated being left alone while he goes out and meets the newbies for their assessment. Donghyuck even showed his best and most adorable puppy eyes to convince Mark not to go. 

But the alpha loved teasing his omega and he laughed when Donghyuck pouted at him. 

Apparently, he gained more men this month which isn’t all that surprising since Ten is an expert at attracting men who could join their group (Of course his mate was always present to make sure no one goes past the line while Ten does his job). 

Mark took another glance at the lined up members in front of him. Few seemed relaxed and at ease while most looked like they were close to peeing their pants in fear. 

“So you’re the new guys, huh?” Mark said, grinning at them. 

They weren’t making eye contact with him and that made this all the more thrilling for him. 

Since the reason they refuse to look at him was because of the beautiful omega nuzzling his thigh while smelling like sweet peaches. 

Donghyuck was nearing his heat and his pheromones were permeating through the air, filling the room with nothing but the tempting smell of peaches. Everyone was trying so hard not to be affected by the seducing presence of the omega. The alphas, especially, had to suppress their biological urges from acting wild and taking their boss’ mate for themselves. None of them wished to anger the alpha in front of them. 

After all, everyone within Mark’s territory knew how frightening he can be when it comes to his mate. They had seen how accurate his shots were during that one time someone tried to kidnap Donghyuck. 

No sane person wished to be reduced to a bloody pile of mess. 

“Mark” Donghyuck whined as he moved his face closer to the alpha’s crotch. “Let’s go back now. It’s getting _hotter_ already.” 

Mark chuckled and cooed at his mate’s adorable face. “Just wait, my love. I still have a meeting with these men.”

“You can do that tomorrow. Right now, I want us to go back to our room, _alpha_ ” Donghyuck insisted, purring the last word. 

As he expected, Mark’s eyes darkened as he gazed straight into the omega’s eyes. There was unhidden desire in those brown irises Donghyuck loved to look at. 

“You know I’m busy right now, love” Mark said but there was a weak edge to his voice. 

From the corner of his eye, he could see some of his men fidgeting in their position. They either felt awkward or lustful or both but Mark hardly cared. 

His _sweet, sweet_ omega just looked too delectable to ignore. He could empathize with these men getting distracted over Donghyuck but that didn’t mean he would share. 

Mark was too much of a possessive alpha to let that happen. 

“Mark Lee, you’re so mean to me” Donghyuck began to sob but that glare on his eyes said otherwise. Huffing, the omega wasted no time in tugging the waistband of Mark’s pants and grabbing the half-hard cock inside. 

“You slut” Mark grinned but spread his legs anyways to accommodate his very eager mate. He turned back to the newbies who are now sweating in mixed desire for his mate along with embarrassment and fear about what they’re feeling.

“Let me have a proper look at all your faces” Mark ordered and within a second, they followed. “So do tell me about how your first missions went.”

The biggest one of all, most likely an alpha, stepped up and began his report of his mission with Yuta as the leader.

This alpha’s words were drowned out by the choking of a certain omega whose mouth was stuffed with his mate’s huge cock. It’s been a while since Donghyuck took Mark’s entire length since most of their recent lovemaking involved Mark pinning him down on the nearest surface and having his way with him.

Donghyuck let more of his saliva drip down on the alpha’s cock as he pulled away until only the tip was inside his mouth. He began sucking on that part, resulting in Mark grunting and gripping his hair tightly. 

“Fuck, baby” Mark cursed and took a quick look down on the omega who was happily sucking his cock. 

He immediately regretted it since Donghyuck looked up at him with teary yet euphoric eyes. His cheeks were flushed and Mark swore the little slut smirked before he slid the cock down his throat until the omega’s nose was touching the base. 

“God, Hyuck” Mark groaned and pulled Donghyuck’s head by the hair before quickly pushing him down again. His mate could be heard whimpering at the harsh treatment but Mark was too engrossed in the pleasure he was feeling to stop. 

It’s not like Donghyuck was to complain either. He loved being roughed up by Mark. Every time the alpha mercilessly pounded inside him, he would immediately squirt his juices and scream for Mark to go harder. 

“You just love sucking my cock, don’t you, omega?” Mark continued pushing and pulling Donghyuck on his dick. 

There was a muffled yes on his end and Mark grinned as he pulled the omega away from his dick. Donghyuck was about to whine until he saw his mate stroking his cock, grunting and moaning in the process. The omega immediately opened his mouth to take everything that Mark had to offer. 

With a few pumps of his cock, Mark loudly moaned as he released hot white spurts of his cum on his mate’s face. Donghyuck flinched in surprise when his face was covered in cum but soon felt more satisfied than ever after a while. He swallowed the cum that got on his tongue and licked the remaining around his lips while looking up at his alpha. 

“Fuck, baby” Mark sighed and pulled up the omega who was now busy gathering the cum on his cheeks and licking them. 

He placed Donghyuck on his lap, making sure he was comfortable before looking back at his flustered men. Their faces were beet red and Mark was sure they were trying so hard to hide the lump growing inside their pants. As soon as they noticed that their boss’ attention was on them, fear immediately painted their faces.

The newbie who volunteered to report first was already done and he was looking equally as red as his colleagues. He was shifting in his position and Mark knew at first glance that he was growing uncomfortable with his boner. 

“Next man to report” Mark ordered.

After two seconds, the next brave man stepped forward to narrate his report that Mark wouldn’t fully listen to anyways. 

He was, after all, busy with his mate. 

“Can I put it in me now, Mark?” Donghyuck asked, round eyes filled with innocence (though everyone knew Lee Donghyuck was far from that).

Mark chuckled and lifted his mate’s skirt up. His hands quickly caressed the omega’s ass which was covered in skimpy lace. “Hm, are you sure you want these men watching you ride me?”

“I don’t care about them” Donghyuck pouted but they both knew that he had a thing for taking his mate’s length in front of other people.

In fact, this isn't even the first time they’ve done this. Mark would never forget the captured enemies’ faces as they watched him bend Donghyuck in front of them and thrust his member inside. Donghyuck was a crying mess in front of all those bastards, screaming for the alpha to go faster and harder, and Mark relished in seeing them suffer from the sweet scent that he was releasing. 

“Come on, Mark” Donghyuck whined, grinding his hips against Mark’s member. 

“Fine.” 

Finally, Mark pulled his lace panties away and thrusted his member in one smooth slide. Donghyuck screamed at being filled, baring his neck for his alpha to claim. Mark growled as he sucked on the mating mark he left there at least a year ago. 

“M-Mark!” Donghyuck cried out. 

They didn’t even need lube in the first place since Donghyuck’s slick was already gushing out. The omega lifted his hips up but before he could slide down, rough hands were on his hips and slammed him back down in one rough motion. 

“So deeeep” Donghyuck moaned, his hands holding on to Mark’s shoulders for support. 

“Fuck, baby. You feel so good” Mark whispered against his ear. 

Donghyuck couldn’t even move again since Mark was too quick to pull him off and slam him back down. Before they both knew it, Donghyuck was also moving his hips along with the alpha’s harsh thrusts and motions. 

The sounds of slapping filled the room, drowning the poor newbie’s voice who was just reporting as tasked by his boss. 

The other newbies were either looking at anything but their boss currently fucking his mate or imagining themselves in their boss’ position while they watch him roughly thrust into the omega’s tight heat. 

“M-Mark, I’m close” Donghyuck moaned, his movements getting sloppier by the second but Mark didn’t mind since he still had the strength to keep guiding his mate. 

“You just- _hng,_ love my cock so much, don't you? You love it whenever others could see how well you take my cock” Mark grunted and thrusted his hips up even faster. 

“Yes, yes, yes. A-Alpha!” Donghyuck screamed. 

Growling, Mark wrapped his arms around his mate, his pace more brutal but it just felt too good that Donghyuk continued moaning and screaming. He didn’t even realize that he was coming hard around Mark’s dick, his slick gushing down and making each slide faster and more pleasurable.

“Fuck- _ah,_ you’re amazing, Hyuck” Mark grunted. 

Donghyuck felt his cock twitch inside as Mark’s hold on him tightened even further. Seconds later, he could feel the alpha spill his seed inside, filling him up as he rode out his orgasm inside of the crying omega. 

As soon as Mark finished coming inside, Donghyuck fell on his chest and the omega nuzzled the crook of his neck.

Mark chuckled and pressed his lips on the soft curls of his mate. _Lee Donghyuck is_ _just perfect._

_And he is all Mark's._

“A-And that’s the e-end of the report, B-Boss.”

“Oh.” Mark was suddenly reminded of these other people. 

One couldn’t even describe how red and flustered they looked. All of them turned their heads away as soon as their boss’ attention was set back on them.

“Hm, that’s good” Mark said while caressing his mate’s back and tugging the hem of his skirt down. He smirked at their scents indicating their desire for Donghyuck. _They better know that Donghyuck is his and his alone._ “You may all leave now.” 

Quickly, they all bolted for the exit, running away with painful boners between their legs. 

“Mmmh alpha” Donghyuck whispered as he took a lungful of his alpha’s scent. “Can we go back to our room now?”

A huge grin appeared on Mark’s face and he gently moved Donghyuck to smirk at him. “Round two then?”

“Hmmm whatever you want, you kinky alpha” Donghyuck teased. 

His heat was close after all. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in one sitting and idk how to feel about that since I'm always staring blankly on my other WIPs (which are piling up by now). Anyways, thanks for reading. Feel free to attack me (hopefully with positivity lmao).


End file.
